


skillshare

by mage-pie (looselipssinksubs)



Series: international cooperation (SID + Folly) [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselipssinksubs/pseuds/mage-pie
Summary: so this wizard, right, he’s really old and really powerful, but he doesn’t get technology, so he goes to a cop who specializes in magic crimes and asks him for help with his cellphone problem.but not the magic crime cop or the old-fashioned suit-wearing wizard you’re thinking of.
Series: international cooperation (SID + Folly) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	skillshare

**Author's Note:**

> I only know what it sounds like when a Russian-speaker tries to construct sentences in English, so I owe a big thank you to [laleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia) for advice on the Chinese-to-English equivalent.
> 
> This drabble is set in a universe where the SID members travel to London to work with the Folly on an international case. I can’t promise that I’ll ever write a proper longfic about it, but this one tiny scene was too funny not to share.

After Nightingale, Chief Zhao, and the interpreter had gone, Professor Shen turned to Peter. He got his English words in order and asked, “Every time, it ruins the cell phone? There is no way to change this?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, all electronics. Security cameras, bugs, everything. Uh—bugs are listening devices,” he said, realizing Professor Shen might not know the term. He gestured to depict something tiny. 

Professor Shen glanced down the corridor to be sure Chief Zhao was out of earshot. “I would like to learn this, please.” He added, “Zhao Yunlan will not know it was you.”

Peter laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the Rivers of London universe, magic has the unfortunate side-effect of turning cellphone innards to sand. Naturally, Shen Wei would _love_ to use this as an excuse.


End file.
